Lick Me To Death
by Predaliena
Summary: The scientific engineer Melissa Glen get caught by a mutant monster known as Licker while trying to escape the Umbrella lab. She had no idea what plans he had for her.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

**Part 19: Lick Me To Death (Resident Evil)**

The scientific engineer Melissa Glen walked through the dark hallways, trying to find the exit out of the secret laboratory of Umbrella Corporation. It's been a while already since the T-virus broke out into the streets of Raccoon City, turning everyone into bloodthirsty zombies. She wasn't of the highest rank among Umbrella's workers, but her role was vital nonetheless. It was her responsibility to make sure that all the machines were always in working order, and each malfunction had to be fixed as soon as possible. But now, when the virus has spread outside the laboratory, nothing of that mattered anymore. She realized that the corporation she had worked for was finished and soon would be destroyed together with the entire city. All she wished for at this moment was escaping from this place with her life.

There were zombies on her way, but she managed to dodge them successfully; or, if there was need, she took them down with her handgun. It was enough a headshot to get rid of an average zombie, and thus it was no obstacle anymore. She was already close to the doors that led out of the laboratory when some strange sound made her stop. It didn't sound like a zombie anymore, she could hear some kind of claws slightly hitting against the metal surface; besides, it was coming from somewhere above her. As it was quite dark in the location she was in, so Melissa shone her flashlight around to see where the sound was coming from.

Just as she spotted the source of the sound, her eyes widened in terror, and she almost dropped her flashlight and handgun. Being an Umbrella worker, she knew instantly what kind of creature she was facing at the moment. Its skinless body and open brain told her at once what exactly it was. This was the result of so-called "Licker Project"; and this particular kind of a monster was called so because of its extremely long tongue. From what she knew, a Licker appeared to be the second stage of human mutation after a zombie. Melissa felt her entire body shaking; her heart was beating so frantically that it threatened to jump out of her chest. If there were no problems to evade the zombies, then this thing would be problematic. As the brain covered most of its head, including the eyes, the Licker was obviously blind, but it didn't mean that his other senses functioned badly. Actually, they worked better than expected, and Melissa got her proof of that right here and now.

The Licker sensed that something else was moving in the hallway beside him; and just as the woman tried to pass him as quietly as possible, he jumped down from the ceiling, almost landing on her. Melissa shrieked in a horrifying surprise when she fell on the floor, but ever worse was the fact that her handgun was knocked out of her hands. She tried to find it, but it flew off completely out of her reach. Now she was at the Licker's mercy, unarmed and completely helpless.

Sweat ran down her face while Melissa watched as the monster that looked like he's crawled out of depths of Hell now approached her slowly and relentlessly, just like death itself. In this moment Glen turned into a trembling and praying ball, begging silently that this monster doesn't eat her. Tears began leaking from her eyes when the creature lowered its head to her and his razor sharp teeth were at her head. She sobbed like a little girl, hearing the deadly fangs clang so dangerously close to her face.

But the monster still didn't attack her. On the contrary, it seemed like he wasn't even thinking about a cold-blooded murder. Instead of that, the Licker almost gently pressed his head with an open brain to her forehead, and his large body was positioned so like if it formed something like a circle of protection around her trembling body. Melissa could say only the word "please" when the creature hissed and pressed its head to her in a more persistent manner. She needed a lot of effort not to jump up with a scream and run, seeing the trickles of saliva dripping from the monster's deadly maul. She expected those teeth dig into her skin any moment and everything would be over. It was anyway better than this torturous anticipation.

But nothing happened.

_Why is he lingering?_ – it was the first thought that appeared in Melissa's mind, and she swallowed nervously while she silently pleaded the creature either to let her go or kill her fast. Then something wet and slimy slipped down her cheek, and Melissa held back another sob, realizing with fear that the creature's tongue finally went out of its cavern. Its tip slid along her right cheek without hurry, licking her chin; and in the next moment she felt the slimy appendage being replaced by teeth. But no pain came. Instead the monster planted a few almost playful bites on her chin. Then the mixture of low rumble and hiss came out of Licker's throat, and the monster bowed his head, allowing his tongue slide down the woman's slender neck that was now shrinking and pulsing with paralyzing fear.

_Oh God…_

His mouth stopped at the jugular vein on her neck, and before Melissa could realize anything, she felt something grab her hair and roughly pull her head back, exposing the full view of her neck to the monster. She closed her eyes, afraid to look at what the monster was going to do to her, but in the next second her eyes snapped open from surprise. The creature planted a bite there, but what surprised Melissa was that the bite was unexpectedly gentle. Moreover, she knew that her neck has always been the major turn-on spot on her body; and when the creature's teeth touched it, it made shivers run down her whole body.

Melissa was grateful that the monster had no eyes, so he couldn't see her face turning crimson. His clawed hand still held her auburn locks, not allowing her to lift her head, but for now she didn't even really want it. His teeth were soon replaced by the tongue, and the more he continued his manipulations, the clearer his intentions were to her. All Melissa could do at the moment was imagining what he would be like during the copulation, if this was what he was after.

0o0o0o0o0

Before encountering Melissa, the Licker wandered through the empty halls, not knowing what to do. There were no living humans on his way for a while, and he didn't like it. After the virus broke out with all the test subjects, all that filled him at that moment was rage. His immediate reaction was slaughtering all humans that surrounded him. Despite the inability to see, he was aware nonetheless that humans were those who kept him captive and conducted experiments on him. The burning feeling of hatred and revenge grew inside him, and he was ready to enjoy every murder in its full glory.

If only this female that he captured now didn't cause the reaction in his inner beast. Fierce and sadistic instincts that filled him before now gave way to a living being inside him. This living being now wanted her, and it didn't matter how he got her. He was a mutant, a monster, but the basic instincts were still inside him. In this moment the being wanted to feed and copulate; and it didn't necessarily had to be in this particular order.

He kept his urge to delve into barbaric copulation under control, allowing himself to explore the flexible female body. Although he lacked a visible nose, it didn't mean at all that he had no sense of smell. He sniffed her entire body from face to feet, and the fresh smell of a ripe female made the wave of pleasure run through his body. He allowed his tongue run down her neck once again and wished to explore more of her anatomy, but the fabric that covered her whole body was an obstacle. But this problem could be easily solved, and he knew that.

Using his large claws, the Licker grabbed the collar of her blouse and pulled roughly, making the buttons fall out and the fabric to open. Melissa felt her blood turn cold from this sudden movement of his; and her mind screamed at her – run! It was her first instinct, and she jumped on her legs to run, but felt something wrap around her ankle and pull back which resulted in her falling down on the ground painfully. When she turned to see what exactly it was, she realized that it was the monster's long tongue. It surprised her how strong this appendage of his actually was. But it wasn't what surprised her in the first place. In the moment she fell down, she heard a strange sound that reminded her of a light giggle. And when she turned to face the monster, she realized that it was coming from him.

Was he actually laughing at her?

In such conditions fun was the last thing that Melissa could think about; and just when she tried to free her ankle from the slimy appendage, the skinless monster almost pounced on her, pressing her to the ground, and his tongue slid into her mouth in the moment when she opened it from the surprise. As much as it could get inside, the tongue tangled itself with her tongue like in a bizarre dance of two snakes; but Melissa realized that he did it not to "kiss" her or anything, but to punish her. Feeling the appendage slowly moving deeper into her throat, she started gagging and feeling that it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. Realizing that thus she might suffocate, Melissa finally gave up and stopped struggling which the monster approved with a guttural growl. It pretty meant that if she tried anything stupid again, he won't hesitate to punish her.

After the female stopped moving, the Licker got back to his business of exploring her flesh. The blouse was now torn open, revealing more skin, but there was still a piece of clothing that held two fleshy mounds on her chest. Curiosity got the best of him, and the monster touched one of them with his claws carefully; and when the mound slightly vibrated from the touch, it couldn't miss his attention. He repeated this maneuver once more, this time with the other soft hill and got the same reaction. He sure wanted to know what exactly was hidden underneath, so he pushed one of his claws under the fabric between her breasts and pulled. The pieces of fabric were separated from one another, and now he could easily move them apart to discover more.

Melissa widened her eyes from the mixed feeling of fear and surprise, but still she lay motionless not to make the monster angry. She knew well what he was capable of when provoked. The Licker, in turn, was pleased by her obedience and continued enjoying the exploration of her tender flesh. Now when her breasts were uncovered, he wasn't going to deny himself the pleasure to use his mouth and tongue on them. Melissa tensed when her left breast was taken into the monster's mouth, but in the second his tongue touched her nipple that has already grown hard from the cool air, she couldn't help but let out a moan. She loved being touched in this spot, and although she was never truly proud of this part of her body, she knew that monsters sure didn't care whether they see a woman clothed or naked; especially those who have no eyes. Such creatures do not get sexually aroused by a naked body, and in this moment Melissa felt extremely happy about this. Deep inside she always hated human males for being like that, for being attracted to women's appearance in the first place, overshadowing the interest for personality. She doubted though that this particular monster knew what personality meant, but even this was better than dealing with the males who are aware of the personality concept but don't give a damn about it. She knew that the Licker was acting of pure curiosity about her body, but as awkward as she felt, Melissa knew also that she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

Thus the Licker played with her soft mounds and was satisfied. No complaints were coming from the woman so far which was good. He liked feeling her tender skin with his tongue, but he was far from done with her. Besides, he felt a new smell coming from somewhere closer to her legs. Leaving her breasts alone, he moved down her body to investigate the source of the new smell. The closer he was to her pelvis, the stronger the smell grew, so the Licker wasted no time and tore her pants with his razor sharp claws to find out more; and so it happened that the claws dug deep enough to touch her underwear, so it was successfully out of the way as well. The monster lowered his head to her now open crotch and sniffed. Yes, that was it, the alluring smell of a female, and he felt her arousal slowly increasing, although she was still afraid; so much he could feel. Her legs were still held together, and the Licker spread them apart to touch her intimate place with the tip of his tongue. And that's when Melissa blushed once again right after she realized something.

She was already wet down there.

In any other situation she would consider it ridiculous. Being aroused by a T-virus mutant? It seemed unimaginable to her before. But not, being in this perilous situation, she realized that something that was hidden inside her was now coming out. Something she had never known or suspected about. There were times when she tried to imagine how being taken by a monster would feel. Would it be pleasure and bliss or pain and torture? She often imagined being dominated by a monster, and it made her body heat up. And now, when one of Umbrella's creations was here and practically undressed her, she would get her opportunity to find out what mating with a monster is like.

Lying like that with her private area open before a monster, Melissa supported herself on her elbows and waited for his next action. She knew for sure that he was going to use that snake-like tongue on her. No wonder these creatures were called the Lickers, and one of them was going to lick her now, hopefully not to death though. And right when his tongue touched her wet slit, Melissa lay down on her back and moaned. The Licker sure couldn't miss this sound, and from her reaction he concluded that she was enjoying this after all. Besides, when he got a taste of her love juices, he almost fell into ecstasy. She tasted just marvelous, and he couldn't resist from using his tongue on her for a longer time. And Melissa had to admit that this monster sure seemed to be skillful with his tongue. The way it moved along her most intimate parts, the way it tickled them… It couldn't seem possible before, but here she was, lying half-naked on the floor and being pleasured by a monster's tongue. Life sure can make a good surprise, right?

Melissa had no idea how much time had already passed, it seemed to go on slowly. All she wished for at this moment was that the pleasure this monster gave her never ended. That tongue of his sure was capable of extraordinary things. Then she gasped suddenly when she felt the long appendage plunge into her opening. Melissa lifter herself on her elbows again to see what he was doing; and just as she expected, the monster's tongue was inside her now. She then lay back on the floor, impatient and craving for more.

The Licker didn't make her wait long. Holding her thighs stable with his clawed hands, he began moving his tongue back and forth, tasting every crevice inside her. Melissa moaned from the increasing feeling of pleasure, but couldn't help but giggle from one thought about what was going on. She was lying on the floor in a basically dead laboratory and one of Umbrella's monstrous creations was pleasuring her with its tongue. She wondered if the feeling would be the same when feeling a tentacle inside. After this nothing would seem surprising anymore, even tentacles. And if she somehow miraculously manages to get out of this alive, her life will be drastically changed forever.

Melissa finally felt herself relaxing despite the dangerous situation, but suddenly she felt that the monster removed his tongue from her opening, leaving her unsatisfied. She sat up to see what was wrong, but instead her eyes grew wider when her glance fell on his crotch. There was a male sex organ sticking out from between his legs, although she was sure that there was nothing several minutes before. Of course, she couldn't know all the anatomical details of Umbrella's monsters, being just an engineer, not a scientist. Seeing no signs of sex on the Licker before, she thought that it was asexual; but now Melissa realized how wrong she was. This creature was clearly male, and his sex organ was just hidden inside his body until there was need to use it. And now this moment has come.

The skinless creature then crawled up on her and in the next second his slimy organ began penetrating her wet cavern. It wasn't too large in size, so feeling him inside her didn't cause much inconvenience to Melissa. She was well lubricated too, so it slid inside without problems. The Licker started thrusting into her quite fast, making the woman moan two times louder than before. Melissa couldn't remember already when she was with a man last time, so this felt many times greater than being with a human male. And the monster himself was already in such an ecstasy that his movements grew faster and more barbaric with each second. Melissa felt it of course, but it's not like she had any reason to complain. Her insides accommodated well enough to his size which was acceptable, so she was pretty sure that nothing will get damaged during this wild and steamy act. She gradually began approaching her peak while his tongue moved inside her, but in the moment when it was replaced by his member, the feeling doubled almost instantly. Both participants of this bizarre and sinful dance of passion were so close, so damn close to what could be called only pure, unadulterated euphoria; it wasn't long until both of them climaxed almost simultaneously, screaming out their passion in a cacophony of a lustful female voice and a weird screeching of the skinless mutant. Melissa's entire face was covered in sweat and now all she could do was puff and pant. The Licker released his seed into her and finally collapsed on her chest, snorting and puffing after his own orgasm. This feeling was entirely new to him. All he knew was that he truly enjoyed it and wouldn't mind to experience it again and again. Devouring human flesh was good, but now he discovered something new and found out that humans could be useful for another purpose than just feeding. He would remember that from now on.

Thus they both lay there, panting and enjoying the aftermath of their blissful coition. It would have last for unknown amount of time, but suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of gunshots somewhere in the distance. The Licker jumped up immediately and tensed, listening attentively. There was someone else in the lab complex, more humans around here. New flesh to feed on, but they were armed and thus were a threat. So for now he had no other choice but to leave his mate alone and go to eliminate the potential threat. With that the monster quickly crawled away, and Melissa didn't even manage to realize what was going on when she was already alone in the hallway.

She sat up and rubbed her still sweaty face, trying to process everything that had just happened and think soberly. She wasn't going to deny that the pleasure she experienced with this mutant was indescribable. She couldn't find proper words for her feelings; maybe the most suitable one would be "stunning". But each medal has its other side. Just like any other Umbrella's creation, the Licker was a carrier of the T-virus, and that meant that now she was most likely infected. So now her plans changed. Instead of finding the exit she had to go back into the lab to find some kind of vaccine against the virus, and the sooner she finds it, the better. The last thing she wanted was mutating into a zombie or something worse than that. And the gunshots she heard indicated that there was someone else alive. If she was lucky, she would meet up with this person and double the efforts to find the antidote and get out of this damned place.

At least she hoped for the best.


End file.
